


Now

by hunters_retreat



Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Woulda, Coulda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

 

  
“We shoulda…”  Jared looks at Jensen with a look that is asking and begging and confused all at the same time, buried under a thick coat of desire.

Jensen licked his lips and nodded, as if to confirm with Jared that this was alright, this want was alright.  “We coulda…”

Jeff watched them and wondered if they would pull themselves out of this lusty self induces coma they were spinning themselves into.  Because honestly it had all started with his question and they seemed to have forgotten about him in their shared mental fantasy.  And it was great that the boys were so close they didn’t need words, even to share a fantasy, but damn it if the fantasy was about him he should get to hear it too!

“Hell.”  He said, grabbing Jensen around the neck and pulling him close.  “Let’s just do it now.” 

He pressed his lips to Jensen and felt one of this arms wrapping around him.  He felt Jared pressing behind him then, putting him right in the middle of the J2 love and yeah, he’d seen enough fiction in his life to know what J2 and J3 meant and damn if it wasn’t hotter than the fangirls thought.

He felt Jared’s hands tugging his shirt out of his jeans and Jensen’s hand working behind him at Jared’s belt.  Jeff got with the program and started undoing Jensen’s buttons.  Okay so he should really have asked if they were really sleeping together in season one because it would have led to question two, which was, can I watch?  Which led to question three which was, That all you want to do?

So he’d missed out on his chance when he was on the show but it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it now.  And, he smiled into Jensen’s mouth, he was enjoying the hell out of it now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt for J3, woulda, coulda, lets do it now


End file.
